Certifiable
by Disco Ant
Summary: Jigen and Fujiko get stranded on an island, forced to survive together. Language and oddness.
1. Chapter 1

Ooh, another story that will take me way too long to finish. :D This one will be serious, but in a non-serious way. The idea of this story filled me with kittens, so it should be a good one. Yes, kittens. x3

* * *

**One**

"Come on, Jigen. It'll be easy."

Those words, ones spoken by a grinning Lupin, ran over and over inside of Jigen's head as his teeth clenched tighter on his unlit cigarette. His knuckles has turned white long ago as his grip on the boats steering wheel became more severe.

"It'll be easy," he muttered, spitting out his cigarette in disgust of the whole thing.

Fujiko looked up from filing her nails, her eyes following the cigarette as it fell into the deep blue waters around them. She then glanced up at the back of Jigen.

"Don't you dare say anything!" he spat, hearing the faint sound of her inhaling as if ready to berate him for whatever it was he had done 'wrong'.

"Hmph," she said as she quickly turned her head away from him. "Tell that to the sea turtle you're going to kill with your bad habits," she replied in anger.

"Damn it, Fujiko, you know what?!" Jigen spun to look at her, the first time he had since they left the harbor.

He opened his mouth to throw every insult he could at her, but the sun shining off something in the distance caught his eye.

"Hmm?" Fujiko gave him a blank stare, then turned to look at the object closing the gap on them.

"Shit," Jigen said as he quickly turned the wheel, the sudden change in direction throwing Fujiko off her seat and onto the floor of the boat.

"Damn it, Jigen, what the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

"I'm saving our asses! What does it look like?!"

"Saving our asses from what, exactly?!"

Just then gunfire flew overhead, Fujiko and Jigen ducking down as some of the bullets hit the boat.

"Still want to ask that question?" Jigen asked, the two ducked down glaring at each other.

Fujiko looked over to her right and gasped. "Look, the island!"

"Someone is trying to kill us and you still care about the damn treasure?!" he growled.

"Yes, I do," she said as she crawled towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked as she reached up for the wheel and turned the boat towards the island. "I'm getting the treasure."

"The treasure won't do you any good when you're dead," he said with a loud sigh.

"Who says I'm going to die?"

"That missile heading towards us does," Jigen said quickly, grabbing Fujiko and diving off the boat just as the speeding missile hit, a large fireball surrounding them before they hit the water.

He held her under the water as she struggled, the boat slowly passing by the wreckage before speeding off.

When he felt it was safe he surfaced, Fujiko gasping for breathe.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she yelled, pushing herself away from him.

He only glared at her before turning and swimming off towards the island.

"Where are you going?! Don't leave me here! Jigen!!"

He ignored her cries, knowing she wasn't that helpless and not in the charitable mood.

Fujiko huffed up before swimming after him, her thoughts trying to concentrate on her anger towards him and not on what was lurking in the waters below her.

The two continued to swim as the sun slowly started to fall towards the horizon, every passing second getting tougher and tougher.

"The island is getting farther away," Jigen mumbled to himself.

"Jigen," Fujiko said, her breathing more labored than it was the last time she had bothered him. "I.. I can't go on," she whined.

"Save your drama for when we get to shore," he said, his voice not loud enough for her to hear.

He continued on, turning when he didn't hear the whining he was expecting.

"Fujiko?" He looked around in a sudden panic as she was now nowhere to be seen. "Fujiko!"

He dove down into the water, just able to make out the figure drifting into the waters dark depths. Swimming towards it he reached out, his fingers just able to grab hold of the fabric of Fujiko's shirt.

Surfacing, Fujiko gasped for air. "I... told you..." Her words drifted off as she fell into a much needed sleep.

"Yeah yeah," he said, now more annoyed as he had to tote her along, making his swim just that much more difficult.

The sun inches from the horizon behind him, Jigen dragged Fujiko onto the sandy shores of the the island. Dragging himself farther away from the tide, he smiled and then collapsed.

Later that night he woke up, the odd sounds of the islands inhabitants echoing in the distance. Realizing a warmth behind him he turned, staring into the flames of a large fire.

"You're awake."

Jigen could only decipher kindness in her words, making him wonder what she wanted from him.

"Yeah," he said suspiciously, sitting up and reaching out towards the flames, the heat on his cold hands feeling good.

"Lupin will come looking for us, right?" Her eyes stayed on the fire, her expression blank while her words carried a tinge of doubt.

"When we don't return with the goods, yeah. Or I guess I should say when I don't return empty handed and bitching about you stabbing me in the back."

"You know me all too well," she said with a slight grin.

"Yeah," he said unhappily. "Just shut up and get some sleep. You're gonna need it for when the sun comes up."

Her eyes slowly made their way towards him as he turned and laid on his side.

Before she knew it the sun was shining in her eyes, using her hand to shield the light from them as she tried to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Getting an eerie feeling of being alone she sat up. "Jigen? Jigen?!"

"What?" he said in disinterest as he walked out of the vegetation.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Hmm."

"So, have you found where the treasure is?"

He stared at her with a blank expression. "Fujiko, I have some bad news for you."

"Bad news?" she asked in annoyance.

"We're on the wrong island."

"Bullshit!" she spat out, quickly jumping to her feet. "You just want the treasure for yourself!"

"What? No, just listen for a second, okay?"

"No, you listen for a second, Jigen! If you think that for once you're going to-"

"We're on. The wrong. Fucking island!!"

She stepped back, surprised by his sudden angry outburst.

"Lupin told me the island was the only one with papaya trees. I've looked, Fujiko. There aren't any papaya trees here."

"How do you know he wasn't lying to you?" she asked suspiciously.

"What would he have to gain from lying to me?"

"To get us out of the way so he could have the treasure for himself."

Jigen groaned as a headache formed. "Whatever," he said, walking off.

'The wrong island,' she thought as she watched him. 'Whatever you say, Jigen.'

It was later on in the day when she approached Jigen, who sat on the sand smoking a cigarette and staring off at the horizon.

"You believe me now?" he asked, turning his head slightly towards her.

"No papayas," she sighed in defeat as she sat down on the warm sand.

"No papayas," he repeated.

"Do you think that's the island?" She pointed to the faint silhouette off in the distance.

"Don't know."

"Well, we need to find out."

"How?"

"Maybe we can build a raft or something."

"With what?"

"I don't know," she said in aggravation. "Don't you have something we could use?"

"Oh, geez, Fujiko, I'm sorry but I left my ax at home."

"Smart ass."

"Bitch."

The two were silent for some time before Fujiko spoke up.

"How is this going to get us the treasure?"

"It isn't."

"So, then what do we do now?"

"We wait for Lupin to come rescue our sorry asses."

"And how long will that take?"

"Don't know."

"What do you know?"

"We're fucked if he never finds us."

"So that's it? You're just going to give up like that? Just sit and wait for the possibility of Lupin coming to your rescue?"

"No. To _our_ rescue. There's two of us here."

"Yeah, well one of us isn't just going to sit on their ass and wait."

Jigen watched as Fujiko stood and stomped off. He then returned to staring at the horizon, his eyes drifting to the other island in the distance. He let out a longing sigh, wishing he were there, to have that large expanse of water separating him from the one he was currently stuck with.

"This is gonna be fun," he sighed, putting his cigarette out into the sand and grabbing another.


	2. Chapter 2

In the previous chapter I meant mangos instead of papayas, of which I have no idea what the heck a papaya is. Do they even grow on trees? I don't know. And I'm too lazy to Google it, so there. Yay! :D I liked the back and forth banter of chapter one, but that is sadly missing from this one as I need to progress the story so I can get on with it. Also this chapter came out boring and lacking, so enjoy. x3

* * *

**Two**

Jigen didn't know how he did it, but he managed to survive a whole day stuck with Fujiko. Of course his cigarettes helped with that a lot.

And so, anger flowed through him when he reached for his matches and found them not in his pocket where he last put them.

"Fujiko," he said, trying to remain calm.

She was knelt down by a large fire, drawing out plans in the sand with the long stick she held.

"Where are my matches?" he asked.

"We need them," she answered without pause. "You're just wasting them on your stupid cigarettes when you could light them with this." Without looking up from her doodles she pointed a thumb to the fire.

"But lighting them with that means I have to be near you," he said with tightened jaw.

"You'll live," she replied in annoyance.

Jigen tensed, turning and walking off, back into the vegetation.

With an unlit cigarette in his mouth Jigen decided to explore, feeling that anything weird he ran into on the island was a lot better than being near the woman who he grew more and more to hate.

Finding a tall formation of rocks he walked towards it, pushing away the overgrowth to reveal and small entrance.

Excited by his find he entered, even happier to find the cave was empty and large enough for him to stand up and walk around in.

"Fujiko," he called out as he made his way towards her.

He wasn't quite sure why he was rushing to her to share his find, but he was. Maybe in some way he felt the need to be useful, Fujiko pretty much having done everything since they arrived, from building up the fires to finding food for them to eat.

Jigen, on the other hand, seemed resolved in the fact that they were stuck there and would probably die there.

"What?" Fujiko asked in surprise when Jigen grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"You'll never believe what I found. Come on."

She gave a confused look, but went with him anyway, ending up standing and staring at the small entrance with a disinterested look on her face.

"This is it? This is what you dragged me all the way out here for?"

"You haven't been inside, yet, though."

She rolled her eyes and humored him, crawling on her hands and knees to get inside and standing up when she was inside. "I see..." she said, unimpressed and not trying to hide it.

Jigen's proud smile faded when she quickly left. "Not good enough for you?!" he shouted as she crawled out the hole. "Fine! Then don't come back!"

Fujiko scoffed. "Like I'd want to go back to that cold and dank nightmare," she muttered as she returned to the sunny beach and her warm fire.

Jigen stood inside of the cave, inside of his cave. "I can make my own fire," he said, reaching for his matches and realizing he no longer had them, his one item to save him from the cold stolen by Fujiko.

"Bitch is trying to kill me," he muttered.

He left the cave to gather wood, having to walk to another part of the beach to gather up driftwood and other things that had washed ashore to help him in his quest for fire.

With everything he thought he needed he returned to the cave, piling up a small amount of wood and dried bark in the middle of the space. Using two sticks, he began to rub them together, just knowing that would give him fire.

Every so often Fujiko would look back to the jungle, wondering when Jigen would give in and come back.

"He can't keep this up forever," she said to herself, sighing and rubbing out another failed plan.

She knew he needed her to survive. And she knew she needed him to survive, as hard as it was to admit. She knew she could never hope to build a raft by herself, needing a man to do all the heavy lifting.

She certainly wasn't going to risk breaking her nails lugging tree trunks around.

Fujiko sighed and stared up at the blue sky as she thought. To her Jigen seemed like he'd given up, like he was content with living out his life on the island. Maybe he just thought it'd be better to stay in one place for Lupin to find them, but even that seemed like a far fetched idea.

She knew she couldn't stay there and wait. She wanted the treasure. The treasure that seemed to mock her as it sat on the island off in the distance.

And she knew she couldn't obtain the treasure by herself. She need Jigen.

"Who am I kidding?" she laughed. "I don't need him. I can do this by myself."

She gave a sure smile, a determined smile, a smile that told her she was fooling herself. But she didn't care. Nothing would get in between her and all of the riches she craved.

She started by searching for rocks, something jagged that would cut into the trees. Every rock she found was rounded, smoothed by the waters and the sand that at one time had constantly surrounded them.

She sighed and looked towards the jungle, to where he was. She had seen plenty of sharp looking rocks on the way to that miserable cave.

Fujiko sighed and sat down on the sand. Afraid of coming face to face with a snake or large spider, she didn't dare venture into the jungle alone. At least not in an area she hadn't yet been, which was all of it except for the small path she took with Jigen.

"God, Jigen, why do you have to be such a dick," she whined.

Her hopes dashed, she carried herself back to the fire, to where she settled in for the day, not caring about her rumbling stomach as her mind worked on how to get off the island.

Jigen continued to rub the two sticks together, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. Having had enough he screamed, throwing the sticks at the far wall. Bundling up he set in for the night.

He woke in a pitch blackness, his body trembling violently as his teeth chattered. Knowing he couldn't survive like this he left the cave.

Halfway to the beach he stopped. He couldn't go back to Fujiko. The mocking he was sure to get was enough to cause his anger to rise, his body now trembling from rage.

Sneaking through the vegetation he made his way towards the beach. In his hand he held a large stick with dried grasses and leaves tied to the end of it.

'That fire is more mine than it is hers,' he thought as he glared down at the darkened shape of Fujiko, on her side as she slept soundly.

Sneaking up, he dipped the stick into the fire, waiting patiently for the stick to burn, his eyes darting from the fire to Fujiko nervously.

'If she wakes up now...' he thought.

Luckily for him she didn't, able to take his now burning torch back to his cave, where he made himself a nice large fire, laughing as it got bigger and bigger and filled the cave with an orange glow and a nice warmness.

The two got along without each other for the next few days, Fujiko continuing to plan and even trying to go through with one of her plans, but stopping when she cracked a nail, while Jigen made himself sick more than once by eating strange fruits the island held, but too hungry to even care about the paralyzing pain they caused him.

And all the while they each blamed the other for their problems, the hatred their failures caused negating any thought that being together would allow an easier survival.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo, craziness ensues in this chapter. Finally. They're like an old married couple, so cute. x3 Okay, so maybe not quite like that, but... Yeah, it gets weird at the end and might go beyond a T rating, but it's the only time it happens. And to me it's mild, but then I'm mentally messed up. :D Besides, she asked for it.

* * *

**Three**

Jigen scratched at his face. It had been so long since he had a mustache that it was now driving him crazy. And even if it were just stubble not even a quarter of an inch long, it was still annoying.

On the shore Fujiko was having the same problem, but it was her legs she scratched at, her last waxing job expiring days ago.

"Stupid Jigen," she muttered, having long ago blamed all of this mess on him. "If he were paying attention, the boat wouldn't have been blown up."

"Damn Fujiko," Jigen muttered. The more he thought about her the angrier he got. Angry to the point of wanting to kill her. "I need a fucking drink," he sighed. "Or more of that purple fruit."

He enjoyed more than the others the buzz he got from the small grape sized fruit. It was the only edible thing he found that didn't make him vomit.

Fujiko didn't know about the fruit. She hadn't ventured into the jungles as of yet. When she got desperate enough she would, but for now she was content with the small fish and crabs she was able to catch in the small tide pools at the bottom of the cliffs to the east of her camp.

The shore had what she needed. Well, everything except water. Everything else, though, she had. Food, fuel for the fire, sun for a nice tan, no nasty critters to sneak up on her while she slept.

She let out a happy sigh and laid out on the sand, occasionally scratching at her legs.

The sun on her face made her smile, the smile fading when the sun seemed to disappear.

A slight second of panic later she realized that it wasn't Jigen or some other crazy animal looming over her. Looking up at the sky she now realized it was the large thick dark clouds that hung overhead.

With a loud crack of thunder the skies opened up, the rain pouring down on her and quickly putting out the fire that she had for so long been tending.

Jigen heard the thunder and peered outside of the caves entrance. He was happy to see the rain, as that meant fresh water.

Leaving the cave he wandered to the area he had built up, a small reservoir made with stacked up rocks and various plant life. The water would be dirty, but it'd be there.

Happy that it was already holding water, he dipped his hands inside and scooped some of it up, sniffing it before drinking it all.

"A little gritty, but it'll do," he said, happy with himself as he walked off, to the area that had the little fruits he so enjoyed.

Using his hat to store them and fitting all he could inside of it he walked back to the cave, almost dropping his haul when he saw a soaked Fujiko knelt down in front of his fire.

"What are you doing here?" he asked unhappily.

She glanced at him and back at the fire. "I didn't think you'd mind," she mumbled.

"Didn't think I'd mind?" he scoffed, setting his hat down on a nearby rock. "After how you treated this place? What'd you call it, again? Dank?"

"Cold and dank," Fujiko corrected. "Which this cave is, by the way."

"So then why the hell are you here? If you hate it so much then get the fuck out."

"My fire was put out and I was cold."

His eye twitched as she spoke as if he somehow owed this to her, as if she deserved to take residence in his home and steal his warmth.

"Besides, you allowed our boat to get destroyed."

"I allowed it? I _allowed_ it?! If you weren't being a stupid bitch than maybe I could have concentrated. But no, you had to keep yapping away at every fucking thing that you thought I was doing wrong."

"Because you were doing it wrong!"

"Like me protecting you from getting blown up? Wait, yeah, you're right, I screwed up on that. I should have just saved my own ass and left you for shark food."

"But you would never do that, would you," she smirked, knowing he wouldn't and enjoying that fact.

"Fuck you," he muttered.

"Is that food?" she asked, pointing to his hat.

"Get your own damn food." He grabbed his hat and cradled it.

"Oh, I wonder what Lupin will do to you when he finds out you let me starve," she sighed.

Jigen's eye twitched once again. She was right. She had Lupin so wrapped around her finger that she could say the most outlandish things and he would take her word for it.

"Bitch," he muttered, handing her his hat, which she took. "Do I get any?" he asked, reaching out for some and having the hat pulled away from him.

"No, you were being a dick to me."

Jigen shook with pure hatred.

She looked over at him and gave him a snobbish look. "Go get some more if you're hungry."

Angry and feeling the need to destroy something, Jigen left the cave and wandered the island, the rain soaking him but his body not feeling the cold that filled him.

Fujiko began to feel the effects of the fruit right away. Thinking there was something wrong with them and just wanting them to be gone she threw them into the fire, along with Jigen's hat.

"Is he trying to kill me?" she spat as she glared off at the fire, the sight of his burning hat making her smile evilly.

"Serves him right," she said before laying down and getting as comfortable as she could on the hard uneven ground.

Looking across from where she was she spotted a nice looking pallet of leaves and grasses. Standing she laid down on it and found it as comfortable as it looked.

Jigen had gathered some more of the purple fruit and returned to the cave. He grit his teeth when he saw Fujiko sound asleep on his bed. And when he didn't see his hat anywhere his whole body tensed.

"Fujiko, where the hell is my hat?" he asked as he gave her a hard nudge with his foot.

She groaned and shoved his foot away. "It fell into the fire," she said, almost as if she was happy about it.

"It... it what?!"

"It was an accident."

"Bullshit! You're doing this just to piss me off!"

"Hmm," she said with a smile as she tried to go back to sleep.

"By morning you're getting the fuck out of my cave."

"Sure I am, Jigen."

"You are," he yelled. Unable to even be around her anymore he took his fruit and left.

The next day Jigen returned to find Fujiko taking over his cave, the one she had so despised. She had tossed out some of the things he had collected on his jungle travels, Jigen picking them up as he stood outside the entrance.

"Bitch..." he said as he clenched the small items in his hands.

Jigen was silent as Fujiko allowed him entrance to the cave, the place Jigen once called home. He was silent when he crawled inside to find it had been Fujiko-ized, his eye twitching at the sad attempts of interior decor.

The place he was happy, the place where he got buzzed, the place he could privately pleasure himself, it was now all gone.

"Since you made this bed you can make another for yourself," Fujiko said as she continued to tidy the place up.

"Yeah," Jigen said, his voice devoid of emotion.

He left, dragging back soaked leaves and grass, Fujiko pointing him to the back wall of the cave, the place farthest away from the fire.

And like someone grateful to be given a warm place to stay he went, laying out the wet material and forming a bed that he found wasn't as comfortable as his old bed.

This behavior went on for the next two days, Fujiko telling Jigen something and him doing it.

She constantly nagged him when he'd bring home bad fruit or when he'd catch a fish that was too small or when he brought in water that was full of sand. Nothing he did was enough to satisfy her.

And yet he continued to do the things that caused complaint. He didn't bother trying to please her, figuring that nothing would make her happy.

"Jigen," she said with a raised voice. "I told you these fish are too small! And my water isn't completely clean! See that? Sand! I'm not drinking sand, Jigen! And I'm not eating this!"

He looked down at the cooked fish she tossed at his feet.

"Go back out and catch something with meat on it!"

"So, is that what you want?" he asked as he gave her a stare that was half dead and half crazed. "Meat?"

"Yeah, Jigen, I can't survive on fish bones and scales! Maybe you can, but I-" She stopped when he slowly walked towards her. "What... what are you...?"

"I have your meat right here, bitch," he said with an odd grin and a wild look in his eyes.

"Jigen, what are you doing?" She crawled back to the rock wall, getting afraid as he began to unzip his pants.

"I'm giving you what you want," he said as he grabbed her hair.

She gasped from the pain, trying to free herself and slapping him hard in the face, which only caused his grip to tighten and for his fist to pound into the side of her head.

The blow caused her to get dizzy for a few seconds, helpless as Jigen was crouched over her, his hands ripping open her shirt as his lips sucked and bit at her neck.

"No, stop," Fujiko begged, now realizing her skirt and panties were being pulled down to her thighs.

Desperate for something, her hands felt around beside her, her right fingers just able to grasp at a large rock, her hand gripping it and her arm swinging around, the rock making contact with Jigen's head before he could enter her.

The impact was instant, Jigen knocked out and falling on top of her now almost naked body.

Shaking from fear Fujiko shoved him off, collecting her clothes and crawling away from him. She sat against the far wall, breathing heavy and tears running down her face as she stared at his motionless body.


	4. Chapter 4

I just noticed it was telling me "Three" was spelled wrong. Whu?  
And also, on a completely different note and seeing the story Six Days had updated, I got this idea from reading that story. Although if you read that story and then read this one you would kind of wonder and feel it odd that there would be two stories with kind of the same thing going on, yet not quite the same. Actually very different. So, if you haven't, you should read Six Days. Just because it makes more sense than this one. :3 And is better written. xD

I forgot what I was going to say about this chapter now... Um, I wrote this thing out quickly today and didn't bother to make it sound any better. Scanning this page I read "alive" as "clive" and my first thought was "Who's Clive? I don't have a Clive in this story..." Oh, I remember now, although this makes sense after reading the chapter... or not, I don't know... Jigen is so damn thin he'd probably starve if he didn't eat for a day. This story is so not even factual! Outrageous! Poppycock, I say! Where's my monocle??

* * *

**Four**

She remembered thinking she had killed him, the thoughts of being alone scaring her, even if Jigen wasn't the best island mate she could have asked for. Especially after what he had done.

Once she had gotten her clothes back on and gathered up the bravery needed she approached him, a bit of relief coming over her as she saw he was still alive.

Still alive to do who knew what to her.

And so, she used what she could and tied him up.

Jigen had awoken with a splitting headache a few hours later. He struggled to move, finding he couldn't, the headache going away in his newly formed anger.

He glared with hate filled eyes across the cave as Fujiko sat there staring at him.

Fujiko winced as he screamed at her, started yelling about how much he hated her and how he was going to kill her when he got free.

Not even wanting to look at the man Fujiko left the cave and retreated back to her old camp.

And three days after the incident happened she was still there.

She felt bad for just leaving Jigen in the cave like he was. She hadn't even gone back to see him, hadn't cared about risking her own fragile mind to bring him food or water or to see if the fire was still burning.

"Maybe I should...." she muttered as she stared at the rolling waves.

With a long sigh she got to her feet and left for the tide pool.

Jigen rolled his eyes slowly towards the caves entrance as the sun was blocked. His eyes then followed Fujiko as she crawled inside.

"I..." She cleared her throat, her eyes unable to look at him. "I brought you some food and water."

"Is there sand in the water?" he asked, his voice gravely and emotionless.

If it were any other time she would have thought of some smart ass remark to counter his smart ass remark, but she kept quiet instead.

"You left me here starving and cold for days and now you suddenly care?"

She closed her eyes and looked down as she knelt before him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She was actually sorry that she had come back, not sorry she had left him there to suffer.

"Here," she said, lifting up the curved piece of bark she had found and filled with water.

She brought it to his lips, gently tipping it as the liquid fell into his mouth.

Jigen thought about spitting it into her face, but was too thirsty to bother. Once he was fed enough to not be hungry and given enough water to not be dying of thirst, then he would think about it.

For now, he was happy Fujiko was there to give him what he needed.

The water now gone, Fujiko held up a piece of fruit, Jigen not caring it was sour as he inhaled it.

Fujiko hand fed him the rest of the fruit and then held a short stick as he ate the fish on the end of it.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said, forcing herself to look into his eyes before she left.

She was relieved to see his eyes held a kindness to them and not the insane crazy look they had on the horrible night.

Laying in the warm sand in front of the raging fire she settled in for the night, her eyes staring up at the millions of twinkling stars as her mind thought, busy thinking until she passed out.

The next morning was the same as the night before. Fujiko gathered water and food and made her way to the cave.

"When are you going to untie me?" Jigen asked, a hint of annoyance in his still gravely voice.

"When I feel I can trust you," she answered.

"You're smarter than you look."

That response made her look up at him, taken aback by the sinister smile he was giving her. "Don't... don't look at me like that."

"Why not? I thought whores loved this kind of thing."

"I wouldn't know," she said with a glare.

Jigen laughed. "Lupin's an idiot to love you."

"And why is that?"

"You're nothing but a filthy whore. You'll spread your legs for anything but love. Anyone would be stupid to fall for you."

Fujiko glared at him. She then let out a small laugh. He was trying to get to her. She knew his stale game all too well.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"You're pathetic. That's what's funny. You're so closed off you can't even admit to yourself that you feel love. And yet here you are lecturing me."

Jigen was silent as he stared at her.

"And when you do find some poor sap to love the bitch either dies on you or leaves your sorry ass."

"That hurts," he replied truthfully, but not showing that he meant it.

"The truth usually does, Jigen."

"Is that why you hate it when I call you a whore? Because it's true?"

"No, I-" She stopped and glared at his grinning face.

"Walked right into that one, didn't you, you dumb bitch," he laughed.

"If you want more food and water then I suggest you be a little nicer to me."

"I can get plenty of that when I free myself. I'll get plenty of you, too."

A shiver ran through her as she stared at his evil grinning face. Unable to take anymore she quickly left.

"That's what happens to dirty whores, Fujiko," he said as he stared off where she had once been sitting, his grin now gone and replaced with a look of anger.

Fujiko decided to avoid the cave. She couldn't worry about Jigen anymore. He was on his own.

"Let the bastard starve to death," she said as she gathered more fuel for the fire.

Still frightened by his threat she now knew that she had to get off the island.

She knew she was going to have to build some sort of raft on her own.

Jigen safely tied up for now Fujiko wandered into the jungles to find what she needed.

Grabbing several jagged looking rocks and setting them by a tree she decided to try them out.

The first rock broke in half as she slammed it against the trunk of a palm tree. The second rock worked for a few minutes before it too broke. She was therefore happy to see the third rock holding up, able to chip away about two inches into the trunk before she stopped.

"I need to do this," she panted, fear driving her as she worked hard enough to get the tree to topple.

She smiled and laughed at her accomplishment, a sense of hope filling her as she moved onto the next tree.

She didn't get far when she noticed her hands burning, dropping the rock to find her skin blistered and cut.

She winced at the site. Her hands shouldn't have to take this brutality.

"If Jigen wasn't...." She stopped herself. She didn't want to think about him anymore.

She looked around for something to wrap her hands in, her head stopping when it looked in the direction of the cave.

Jigen had a nice thick jacket, a jacket he wouldn't be needing much longer. A jacket she could use.

His hands tied up posed a problem, though. The jacket would be hard to get off.

But his pants....

"That won't work, either. Gah, why didn't I think of this before I tied him up?"

Fujiko thought the question stupid the more she thought about it. But it was still a good question.

She then glanced at her arms. Her shirt wasn't as thick, but it was at least something.

And so she removed her shirt, sitting down as she worked at ripping off the sleeves, wrapping the fabric around her injured hands and slipping her shirt back on.

With that short break she felt she was rested enough to resume.

By the next day she had downed three trees, just barely able to drag them to the beach, to where she began to pound away at them again, hoping to get at least two pieces from each trunk.

The day after she got the six pieces she had hoped for, placing them side by side and seeing how much more she would need.

Tired of working she rested the remainder of the day, happy when the sun set and the cool night air fell over her body.

She woke up in a good mood, figuring she could get the rest of the wood for the raft that day and have her escape vessel finished in no more than three days.

No longer fearing the jungles she wandered deep into them, to where the various fruits were abundant. Getting her fill she walked to the small reservoir Jigen had made, having the reach deeper into the low reserves.

"Hopefully it rains again," she thought, looking up through the trees to the clear blue sky.

Without another thought she continued her work, cutting away at another tree.

By the time the sun began to set the second tree had fallen. Too tired and hungry to bother, Fujiko left it there and returned to camp.

The high tide receding, Fujiko found a jackpot in the tide pool, a large fish that had become trapped.

Stabbing it with a stick she returned to camp.

As she cooked the fish she couldn't help but wonder how Jigen was doing. It had been three days since she last saw him.

"I wonder if he's...." Her words drifted off.

If anything, she hoped that if he died he didn't suffer much. Otherwise she wanted him to still be alive.

She didn't know why she wanted him to leave with her, but she did. Even after the things he had done and said and the way he looked at her. She still wanted him to escape the island.

She nibbled on the cooked fish, her eyes staring blankly into the fire.

'What do I do? Lupin would hate me if... But, then again, how would he know? And if I told him what Jigen had tried... But then he'd blame himself for trusting Jigen with me.'

If there was one thing Fujiko hated the most it was a mopey and whiny Lupin.

With half the fish left she got to her feet and wandered into the jungle.

"Jigen, I saved you some-"

She froze, sharply inhaling as she looked to the empty spot Jigen had once been.

The tie she had used around his wrists seemed shredded, as if he had gained some super strength and just ripped it apart. And the belt that was around his ankles was nowhere in sight.

"But... he...." Tears built up as fear took over. She looked behind her as a twig snapped, seeing nothing outside.

With every familiar sound causing more panic she fled the cave, running back to her camp, to where she felt safe.

Picking up a large stick she sat near the edge of the shoreline, her back to the water as her eyes continually scanned the jungles before her.

She could feel eyes watching her from every direction, jumping at the soft sounds of crashing waves and whining at the faint chirps of the bats overhead.

Her hands gripped the stick tighter as she remained on defense, knowing she couldn't go to sleep and knowing that if she did she may never wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Run, Fujiko! He's got rape in his eyes!  
And so, this ends the first part. Meaning when I wrote the notes to this I had it in three parts, each part ending when a significant amount of time passed. Significant being a few days, which isn't significant at all. Just pretend it is, though, okay?  
Hot damn, I draw things out, don't I. Oh well, suspense and all that.  
Also, Fujiko is crazy strong, okay?  
Four more chapters left. Next chapter should be fun to write. Can't wait! Whee! -spazzes-

* * *

**Five**

Fujiko blinked, the sun shining in her eyes. Sitting up with a gasp she realized she had fallen asleep. Checking to see if all her limbs were still there and happy to see they were she then looked towards the jungle.

She was unhappy to see her fire out, kicked and stomped on until it was just a flattened pile of charcoaled wood.

More unhappy and now fearful as she spotted the words "kill you" written in the sand near the fire.

Frantic, she jumped to her feet, relieved to see her soon to be raft was still there.

She wondered if she could get by with what she had, knowing she couldn't, but not wanting to retrieve the two toppled trees in the jungle.

"Come on, Fujiko, you can do this," she said, pumping herself up for the quick run to where the trees sat.

Grabbing the stick she held the night before she mustered up whatever bravery she could find and set forth.

She didn't get a creepy feeling like she had before, her muscles loosening as she dragged one of the trees to her camp.

She did the same with the second, still not getting any sort of feeling as if someone were watching her.

'Must be asleep,' she thought.

She then paused. If Jigen slept during the day and was up all night, then she wouldn't be able to sleep that night as well.

"Damn him." Anger built up as she pounded the rock into the tree harder. "He's fucking with my mind and probably enjoying it, the bastard."

Deep in the jungle Jigen crouched besides a large plant and watched her. His eyes narrowed as she worked.

"You can't escape, Fujiko," he said in an evil tone. "I won't let you leave me."

Angry, he turned and walked back into the vegetation.

Fujiko paused as she felt something, her head jerking towards the jungle and staring at them.

"It-it's just my imagination," she told herself.

Her work slowed down, both from fear and exhaustion.

Stopping for the day she walked to the tide pool, gasping as the whole thing had been filled with sand.

Her eye twitched as her hands clenched into fists.

"How... how dare he!"

She turned around and faced the jungle.

"Jigen!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You can't get to me, you hear?! I won't lose to you!!"

From the cliffs above Jigen grinned.

"No need to yell," he said as he looked down at her.

She gasped, taking a step back as she looked up.

"So, what are you going to do now, Fujiko?" he asked with a laugh. "Your food, your fire, your sense of security... now that it's gone, what now?"

She grit her teeth. "You don't scare me," she said, trying to act brave and failing as her voice shook.

"I'm not here to scare you, Fujiko. I'm here to make your life a living hell. I'm here to get back at you for all the times you fucked me over. That's what I'm here for."

Her heart raced as she glared at him.

"Lupin isn't here to stop me. And Goemon isn't here to save you. It's just you and me now, Fujiko."

She shuddered as he said her name, his voice kind, yet evil, as he spoke it.

Fujiko looked around her, spotting a nice sized rock and grabbing it, turning and throwing it to where he stood, the rock soaring through air as he was now gone.

She gasped and looked around her, running back to her camp when she spotted him walking towards her.

Stopping momentarily, she watched as he lumbered forwards, an evil grin on his face.

"I won't let you leave, Fujiko!" he hollered. "You're mine, bitch!"

Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape. Not knowing where else to go she ran parallel to the shore until she was far enough away to make it to the jungle safely.

Jigen stopped and watched, scoffing as he ran after her.

Fujiko ran as fast as she could, her heart feeling as if it would burst from her chest as the tears built up in her eyes.

Jumping over downed trees and climbing over piles of rock Fujiko ran aimlessly, looking back a few times to see Jigen right on her tail.

Jigen kept her in his sight, following her every move and tracing every step.

"No," Fujiko said in fear. "This isn't happening..."

In all the years of her profession she was never this petrified, never so fearful of losing her life.

Wanting to lose Jigen she made sharp turns and ran into thick overgrown areas, but nothing she did helped. Jigen was always right there.

Ahead of her was a tall rock formation, partially hidden from the large plants that surrounded it.

She struggled to climb up it, making it to the top and running ahead, breaking through the leaves and branches in front of her only to find that there was nothing there but a sheer drop.

Jigen was halfway up the rocks when he heard a scream and then nothing but silence. Confused, he got to the top, pushing away the foliage and looking down.

He stared at Fujiko's still body for a few seconds, tilting his head as if he was trying to understand it all.

"Fujiko?" he muttered.

His eyes darted around quickly as the angry thoughts of revenge left him.

He turned and ran down the rocks, running through the jungle to the beach and making his way towards Fujiko.

The first thing he noticed as he stared down at her was how peaceful she looked. Kneeling down besides her, his hand gently stroking her hair, sanity seemed to creep back into him as he realized what had just happened.

"Fujiko," he said as the tears began to build up. "No, Fujiko."

He reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he cried. Lifting his head up to the clear sky he screamed out her name, sobbing as he bowed his head over her lifeless body.


	6. Chapter 6

First I want to say that even though I killed her I love Fujiko. Her bloated corpse makes a great conversational piece. Just prop her up in a chair and set her in the corner... Good times, good times.  
Also, a question I posed to myself, since I'm just that awesome: What happened to their guns? Well.... I have no idea. They were there in the notes, but writing this I realized they could have just shot each other in the first chapter and that wouldn't be fun. Let's just say they fell into the ocean. Or they left them in their other pants? You never know.  
I like how quickly the dialog deteriorates. xD Oh well.  
Have I ever mentioned how much I hate those "This site is brought to you by..." things where they take you to some other site? Well, I hate them. -nodnod-

* * *

**Six**

Jigen was silent, staring down at the stick in his right hand as he ran it across the rock in his left. Stopping, he lifted the stick, smiling in satisfaction of the nice sharp point.

"I'm going to catch a lot of fish tonight. None of this minnow bullshit. Sea bass and snapper and maybe a flounder or two. I'm going to go way out in the water, way out there to where the fish swim."

He raised his head and looked towards the opposite wall.

"We're going to eat plenty from now on," he smiled.

Fujiko stared at him with open eyes, the days of hot and humid weather not doing her any favors as her flesh began to puff up and ooze.

"We'll never go hungry again. Never go hungry."

Jigen looked at her and laughed for no real reason.

"You're hungry, right Fujiko? Hungry?"

The only answer she gave him was in his head.

"I know you're thirsty, but think of the food, Fujiko. Think of it."

Another mental answer.

Conversations like this had been going on for almost five days, ever since Jigen dragged Fujiko's dead body to the cave and sat it up against one of the walls.

Her death had done something to him.

It broke him.

"Tomorrow I'll start on that castle you've always wanted. I'll make it big. The biggest thing you've ever seen. And it'll be ours, Fujiko. A castle, just for us."

He looked up at Fujiko with a confused look.

"I'll make it out of sand. We've got plenty of it. Plenty of sand. Sand everywhere. Everywhere I look, sand. Sand castle. Biggest you've ever seen."

He began to laugh again.

"I'd love that, Jigen," he heard Fujiko say. "I'd love a sand castle for just us. Oh, Jigen, I'm so happy I'm here with you."

"I'm happy, too. Happy to be here. Here with you."

"You'd better get the fish before the sun goes down."

"Fish! Yeah, fish!" He jumped to his feet and hurried to the opening. Before leaving he turned. "I'll be right back. If anything happens, just scream, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for your return."

Jigen smiled and gave her a loving look before leaving the cave.

An hour later Jigen returned with two medium sized fish.

"I know it isn't much," he said as he cooked them. "The waves were too high. Waves towering over me."

"Tell me about our castle, again, Jigen."

"Our castle. It'll be the biggest in the world. We'll both live there, alone, just us. We'll be happy forever and ever. Just us, Fujiko. Just us."

"I can't wait."

"I can start on it tonight, even. Work on the castle. Sand castle."

He trembled slightly as excitement filled him. With the fish done he took one stick and handed Fujiko the other, propping the stick up in her rotting boney hand.

He took large bites, ripping the flesh off and inhaling it.

He then noticed Fujiko wasn't touching hers.

"I thought you were hungry," he asked.

"I... I changed my mind," Fujiko said shyly.

"No. No, you can't change your mind! You said you were hungry! You said! I caught fish! The fish I cook for you! You cannot change!"

He stood up before her as he screamed down at her.

In his mind she cowered.

"Bitch!" he screamed. "I work so hard! So hard for you! Why you not be happy for me?!"

Unable to think straight he left the cave, walking to the shore to where he glared out at the ocean.

"She'll be happy with the castle. The sand castle. Our castle. Together. We'll be happy."

Jigen sighed, laying down on the cold sand and staring up at the night sky.

"Twinkle star," he muttered as he reached a hand out to grab them. "Crush... in my hand..."

He forced a smile and dropped his hand down beside him.

He had crushed whole galaxies.

And now he could sleep.

The next morning Jigen awoke early. He paced the shore lines, arguing with himself on what he should do.

"She didn't eat my fish. But maybe it's gone now. Maybe she got hungry. Maybe she liked my fish. I liked my fish. Maybe she's...."

His words drifted off as he looked towards the cave.

"...hungry?"

He tilted his head a little.

"I'll get fruit," he said in an excited manner as he rushed off into the jungle.

Gathering as much as he could he ran back to the cave, stopping at the entrance and inhaling.

With a serious look he entered, bowing his head as he crawled towards Fujiko.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like I did."

Fujiko didn't respond.

"But, you ate fish," he said as he noticed the fish and the stick was gone, carried off by some jungle animal during the night.

"Did you eat stick, too?" he laughed.

Fujiko still didn't answer.

His face turned serious again. "I... I got you fruit."

He pushed the offering towards her.

"Thank you, Jigen," she said.

Jigen looked up and smiled.

"I shouldn't have changed my mind so quickly," she told him. "I enjoyed the fish you cooked for me. It was good."

"I... I'm glad. Glad you liked. Now you eat fruit?"

"Yes. Now I will eat the fruit."

"I'm happy, Fujiko," he said with a laugh. "I'll make the castle now, okay? Our castle. Our sand castle."

"I'd like that."

"And I won't yell no more. I won't yell at Fujiko. Would Fujiko like that?"

"I would, Jigen. I would."

"Good. I... I won't yell. I'll be nice."

He reached a hand out and petted her head, her hair running through his fingers.

"I... I love you... Fujiko," he said nervously. "Nobody will take you from me. I won't let them."

"I'll never leave you, Jigen."

"Things will be good. I'll make things good. We'll have a sand castle. Good?"

"Yes, Jigen. Good."

Jigen smiled and nodded.

He then scrambled out of the cave to start on the sand castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Gasp! These chapters have been getting shorter and shorter, so I decided to make this one slightly longer. I couldn't think of any inane ramblings for Jigen to say in the last chapter. I wrote it while half asleep. Yay!  
I have to try and differentiate between an insane person, someone with a mental disability and a cave man. xD So far I'm not succeeding very well...  
I also like how he hears Fujiko speak normally, yet he's all "Ugh, me are eat fish good like." Oh well, this is a stupid, yet awesome, story anyway, so it makes it all the more dumb. x3

* * *

**Seven**

Jigen was hunched over as he formed sand into tall peaks. Next to him laid a pile of wet sand, his hands digging into it to create even more peaks and towers.

"This'll be a perfect castle. Perfect sand castle. A happy place for me and Fujiko."

He grabbed more sand and made a path, forming into a crude stairway to the front of the castle.

"Our castle," he said in a sort of creepy voice as he smiled.

"I-it's... it's finished. I have built a castle made of sand!" he screamed to the ocean.

He stood in front of his castle, staring down at the structure that couldn't have been more than ten inches tall.

In his mind it was gigantic.

"We'll walk up the stairs together. I'll... I'll carry her inside. And we'll be together forever. Forever."

He raised his head to the skies and laughed as he stomped his feet in joy.

"We will rule this island in our castle of sand!" he yelled. "We will rule over all!"

He looked at the ocean with a wide grin, the grin fading as a large wave formed in the distance.

"No.... No, you won't take away our sand castle!" he screamed as he stood in front of it, protecting it from the wave as it crashed, it's waters speeding towards him.

Jigen was helpless as the water crashed into the sand castle, washing it away and leaving a small mound.

"No..." he said as he stepped back, staring at the mound with tear filled eyes. "No!"

He turned and faced the ocean, picking up a nearby rock and throwing it, watching as it splashed into the water.

"You won't take her from me! You won't keep us from being happy!"

He flinched as another large wave crashed, running from the water as it approached him.

He sulked back to the cave, dreading to tell Fujiko the bad news.

"I... I made the water angry," he said as he knelt down before her, unable to look her in the eyes.

"What'd you say to it?" she asked.

"I..."

"Jigen, what'd you say?" she said in a kind motherly type voice.

"I said we would rule the island," he pouted. "And then, the water destroyed our castle."

"Why didn't you protect it, Jigen?"

"I tried! Really, I did! But the water.... the water came and washed it away."

He bowed his head farther as he let out a sad sigh.

Fujiko's only response was to laugh.

"Wuh, why are you laughing?" he asked, confused by her behavior.

"You're being so pathetic, Jigen." Her motherly voice was gone, replaced by one filled with attitude.

"I... I'm not pathetic!" he yelled.

"I'm sure the castle deserved to be destroyed," she said with a laugh.

"No! It was a good castle! A mighty castle made of sand!"

"Really, Jigen, next time build one not so close to the shore, okay?"

"Not... so... close?" He stared off as he thought. "Not so close! Yeah, I'll build another one! I'll make this one even better than the last! A sand castle just for us!"

"Yes, Jigen, go and build another castle. Make one that will please me."

Jigen nodded as he stared at her shriveling eyes.

He would build another castle. A bigger castle. But first he had to feed her.

"I'll get you more fruit," he said. "Or would you like fish?"

"Fruit is fine, Jigen," she said.

"Okay. Fruit. Lots of fruit."

He continued to mumble to himself as he left the cave.

After gathering fruit and leaving it for Fujiko, Jigen returned to the beach, back to building another castle.

"Bigger castle," he mumbled as he gathered wet sand and carried it to the spot he had selected.

He formed several towers, these ones towering higher over the main structure, which was sort of a undefined blob.

"Tall towers. Tall towers to look over the great sea with."

He had gotten four towers done by the time the sun began to set. Standing, he stared down in pride at his creation, this new castle slightly larger than the first, but still much too small for even a hermit crab to live in.

Happy with what he had done he returned to the cave. He couldn't wait to tell Fujiko what he had accomplished.

"It's almost done," he said excitedly.

"What is?" Fujiko asked in disinterest.

"Our castle. Our castle of sand."

She didn't say anything.

"Fujiko? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I want a castle of sand anymore," she said snobbishly.

"What? But... but why, Fujiko?" he asked demandingly.

"I don't care much for sand."

"But... Fujiko, you said you wanted a sand castle," he replied, his voice starting to rise as his anger grew.

"Well, now I don't want one. I'd rather have a rock castle."

"Rock? Rock?! You said nothing about rocks! You said sand was okay! I spent a lot of time on our castle!"

"Well, then you could build another out of rock with no problem."

Jigen shook. He didn't like Fujiko like this. She wasn't nice. "No!"

"No, what?" she wondered.

"You... you bitch! You will accept the castle of sand! You will!"

"No, Jigen, I won't. Now go and build one of-"

Jigen screamed as all his anger was let loose. Without thinking about his actions he pulled his arm back and swung it forward, slamming the back of his hand into Fujiko's face.

The force was so great it cause Fujiko's head to fly off, hitting the ground before rolling to a stop.

"Fuh.....Fujiko? Fujiko, no!" Slightly traumatized, Jigen rushed over and grabbed her head.

"Fujiko, no, I'm sorry, Fujiko," he said, almost in tears as he placed her head back onto what was left of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Fujiko!" he said as he placed his head into her chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry! I said I wouldn't yell and I did! Don't hate me, please!"

Fujiko said nothing, which told Jigen she was extremely pissed at him.

"Fujiko, I'll make this up to you, I promise! I'll find a way off the island! I'll find a place for us to be happy forever! I'm sorry!"

Fujiko sighed. "Jigen..."

He stopped sobbing and looked up at her, only seeing her beautiful face when he did and not the disgusting mess it currently was.

"Jigen, I'm the one who should be sorry. I-"

"No! No, you have nothing to be sorry for! I did this, Fujiko! This is all my fault!"

"Jigen, you're too good to me sometimes," she said kindly.

Jigen smiled as he petted her hair, never noticing the chunks of it that came off into his fingers.

"I'd rather stay here with you, Jigen. I'd rather stay with you in our wonderful sand castle. I'm sure it is wonderful, too."

"It is," he said as he nodded quickly. "It is wonderful! I made it for you, Fujiko. And when I'm done you can come and see it. You can come and I'll carry you inside. I'll show you everything I've done to make it beautiful."

He smiled as she smiled at his words.

"I would love that," she said. "I'm getting tired, Jigen. And the fire is almost out."

"Fire?" He jerked around to look at it, it's flames dwindling out.

Something else to blame himself for. In all of his excitement about the sand castle he forgot about the fire.

"You... you were probably sitting here freezing, Fujiko," he said, once again moping. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jigen. Just get some more wood before it completely burns out."

Jigen nodded, his mood not yet recovering as she spoke to him gently.

"We can feast together tonight," she said as he started to leave. "Just you and me and a nice warm fire."

He turned and smiled.

"It can be how it used to be," she told him sweetly. "How you used to hold me gently as we kissed. I want it to be that way again, Jigen."

"I love you, Fujiko," he whispered, giving her a long loving look.

"I love you, too, Jigen," she replied. "Now, go get us some food so we can eat."

Jigen nodded and quickly left. He needed to get back before the mood dissipated.

* * *

Um.... I'm not alluding to any such thing like violating corpses and the sort. Nope. Not at all. Wherever would you get that idea from? Sickos...  
Two chapters left. :D Can I rush through them like I have all of the others?


	8. Chapter 8

The whole point of me writing this story was in the last chapter, Jigen getting angry with Corpse Fujiko and smacking her head off. So, it's taken me a while to actually get in the mood of finishing this. Sad, I know, but seriously, what can top that? I should just have a guy show up suddenly hawking hot dogs from a cart he is oh so desperately trying to push in the sand. -seriously thought about doing that- xD  
Also, there are other things living on the island, but I don't know what. So, who knows, maybe Jigen isn't as insane as I want him to be. But then again he has professed his love for Fujiko, so he's out there. Way out there. Poor delusional anorexic man.

* * *

**Eight**

The days went on, Jigen doing all he could to make Fujiko happy.

But lately he found it harder and harder to do so, Fujiko not talking to him much and seeming to avoid him.

Another thing bothering him was the creeping feeling of other people on the island watching his every move.

Usually he would dismiss it, tell himself he's going crazy. He was already crazy, though, so that thought never came to him.

What did come to him, however, was that whoever it was on the island, he and Fujiko's island, was there to do one thing: kidnap Fujiko.

The small fish he had caught a couple of evenings ago had told him this right before Jigen stuck him into the fire.

The fish was delicious and therefore it was believable.

"Jigen," Fujiko sighed as the sun slowly rose, Jigen just waking up from his slumber.

"Yes?" he asked as he sat up, ready to do whatever it was she wanted.

"I'm tired of fruit and fish," she said, no excitement in her voice. "Is there anything else on this island to eat?"

Jigen stared up in thought, a smile coming to his face as he nodded.

"Oh good," Fujiko said, relieved. "Do you think you can get it for me? I'm mighty hungry."

Jigen grinned and ran from the cave.

He knew the intruders followed his every move and so he figured catching them would be easy.

In a small clearing he built up a half-assed attempt at a trap. If anything it would confirm his suspicions, and the fish's words, that there were others.

"They won't get Fujiko," he said as he went over the trap to make sure it was in working order.

He then turned and walked from the clearing, his eyes looking around him as the feelings of being watched resumed.

Turning around once again he began to walk towards the trap, walking past it and continuing on.

"Aha! I got you!" he said as he heard the trap go off.

Rushing back towards it he was disappointed to see it empty.

"Got away this time," he growled. "Next time I catch you."

And so this went on, Jigen building traps only to have them unsuccessfully go off, then resetting the traps and laying in wait, once again them catching nothing.

"Ghosts!" he realized in shock. "How do I catch what I can't see?"

He started to panic. He was helpless against the spirits on the island. Unable to do anything to stop their plot to steal Fujiko.

"Fujiko," he gasped, rushing back empty handed to the cave.

He sighed in relief as she still sat there.

"Where's my food?" she asked.

"I did not get. The traps are not working."

"Well, try harder," she barked. "I'm starving!"

"But, Fujiko, you don't understand." He gave her a desperate look as he tried to make his point. "I'm being followed. I tried to catch them, but they are ghosts! Ghosts that have come to steal you away!"

"Ghosts? Ghosts, Jigen? Really?" She then started to laugh.

Jigen got sad by this.

"There are no ghosts, Jigen," she assured him.

"But... but the fish! It told me!"

"Oh, well, that settles it then, doesn't it?" She gave him a sarcastic stare.

"And my feelings of being watched! They don't go away!"

"Ignore them and they will," she said with a huff. "Now, get your ass out there and get me some good eats!"

"O-okay," Jigen said sadly and he sulked towards the exit. "I'll catch those ghosts, though. And then we can feast on them!"

Fujiko just stared at him as he left.

Jigen wandered the jungle, the feelings he felt now even more so, as if the spirits were angry at him.

Above him in the trees a branch snapped, Jigen jumping at the noise, looking above him.

"You... you won't get her!" he shouted.

Behind him came another snap, Jigen spinning around to see what was there.

"I won't let you take her! She's mine! Mine!"

Another noise from behind, Jigen looking up to see a bird fly away.

"Flying things," he growled. "It must be them. They are enemies of the fish. They are now enemies of me."

Just then a small group of birds took flight, disappearing into another tree.

"Evil flying things!" Jigen yelled as he picked up a nearby stick and threw it at the tree.

The birds cawed an evil caw and stared down at him with their beady evil eyes.

Jigen flinched at so many of them watching, turning and running from them.

He ended up in a thicker part of the jungle he had never been.

"Perfect spot for traps," he muttered as he got to work, placing many traps around the area, then hiding in the background and waiting.

Hours passed and he had heard nothing. Suddenly a lone bird landed above him and chirped.

"No... I've been spotted." Jigen got to his feet and stumbled backwards. "Soon the others will come."

He threw a rock at the bird and hit it, making it angry as it struggled to flutter in the air, its chirps becoming angrier.

"I've... I've angered it." Jigen panicked, rushing out of the area and running out of the thickness of the jungle, breaking out of the vegetation and ending up on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Not knowing that spot was there and feeling safe for once in a long time, Jigen decided to stay there, laying down on the warm rock and basking in the sun as the chirps and caws of the birds dissipated.


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter is short. D: This could have been added to the last chapter, but oh well. And it's weird how Jigen was right all along. Imagine that...

I'm hoping no more of these kinds of stories pop into my head any time soon, since I want to work on finishing Suspect, which I really want to rewrite, but probably won't. These stories are fun, though. xD  
I know nothing about marmosets. Creepy monkeys...  
And I also want to thank those of you who continued with this story and finished it. Thank you! x3

* * *

**Nine**

Fujiko sat in the cave while Jigen was gone. And since Jigen wasn't there to imagine her talking, she said nothing.

Although if she could say anything she would have said how relieved she was that Jigen wasn't there to see half of her rib cage collapse, as it had just done.

She would also be screaming for him to come rescue her as a high pitched chattering was heard just outside the cave, a small group of marmosets discovering the cozy joint and thinking of making it there own.

The marmosets entered excitedly, all of them stopping when they spotted Fujiko.

More quieter chattering as they discussed the situation.

One looked up from the group and let out a loud marmoset noise, leading the group as they rushed towards the corpse.

They had fun jumping on it, ripping her bones from what was left of her flesh and holding it as if it were a prize.

Taking what they could they ran off into the jungles, only to return minutes later to take the rest of Fujiko.

Plagued by short attention spans, the marmosets didn't even remember being in the cave or that there was even a cave there.

They were just happy to beat themselves senseless with Fujiko's bones.

Meanwhile, on the cliff, Jigen awoke from a nice nap. Sitting up, he stared with tired eyes into the distance, wondering just what was out there, if anything, beyond the great ocean.

If there was anything he wanted to claim it for Fujiko.

"That would make her happy," he said. "She would love me... for..... sure...."

He squinted his eyes as something shiny appeared in the sky. As it got closer he heard it's angry hum.

"Flying thing..." he gasped, the small twin engine plane getting closer to the island.

"Giant... metal... flying thing!"

He jumped to his feet and glared at it.

He vowed to protect Fujiko no matter what, even if he died trying.

"Fujiko!" he yelled, giving the plane one last look before ducking down as it flew overhead.

It's size was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"You can't take her!" he screamed, panic filling him as he ran for his life, not knowing if he could ever defeat something so big.

"Big evil flying thing," he muttered, running as fast as he could through the thick jungles.

His hands shook as his nerves became rattled.

He now regretted picking a fight with the birds.

He rushed past the marmosets, now passed out or dead, their hands still gripping the bones.

Jigen never noticed them, though. He also didn't notice his own trap just in front of him, one which he sprung, his foot yanking on the trip line.

The last thing he saw were the sharpened sticks flying at him, one impaling his head and killing him instantly, his body slumping to the ground.

Above the island in the plane Goemon stared down at a small monitor in his hands.

"Is the heat signal still there?" Lupin asked him.

"It's gone," Goemon said.

Lupin sighed. "Must have been an animal. Jigen and Fujiko wouldn't run from a plane."

"Why don't we fly over one more time?" Goemon said, Lupin agreeing with him.

Lupin circled the plane around, the thermal camera placed on the plane not picking up anything.

"They couldn't have just disappeared," Lupin said in frustration.

"What about that island?" Goemon said as he pointed to the one in the distance, the one Fujiko had so desperately wanted to go to.

"We tried that one," Lupin said sadly.

"So? What do you want to do?"

Lupin sat back in his seat and rubbed his face. "I don't know."

He and Goemon gave each other the same look, one which showed they were close to giving up.

"Let's just go home," Lupin said as he stared down at the island in sadness. "Maybe they'll call or something."

Goemon said nothing, as he knew there was nothing else to do.

Lupin steered the plane away from the island, neither knowing just how close they were to finding their friends, or what was left of them, their friends who had both become victim of a sad fate.

The End


End file.
